Luto
by Mia Moony
Summary: Ela o amava, ele se foi... mas a vida deve continuar. [ Spoilers de Relíquias da Morte


**Luto**

Ela caminhou devagar, tomando cuidado para não pisar nas flores que havia no caminho. Elas traziam uma paz estranha para o lugar, uma paz que não combinava em nada com o que ela sentia no momento. Levantou o rosto, a luz ofuscando seus olhos verdes. Via as pessoas vestidas com roupas escuras se afastarem lentamente de um dos jazigos de pedra. Sentiu sua respiração falhar, seu pulso vacilando, seus olhos nublando. Crispou os lábios, fechando os olhos. Respirou fundo, forçando a vista para ver que ainda restava uma pessoa parada ao lado de um dos túmulos, passando uma criança com cabelos extremamente azuis para o colo de uma mulher pequena. Sentiu um frio invadir seu corpo, mesmo que o sol refletisse nas pequenas construções de granito.  
As placas de pedra marcavam lugares onde jaziam pessoas que tiveram sua história, seja ela longa ou não, chegada ao fim. Parou ao lado de um túmulo de pedra clara, sobre ele deitadas flores já secas e a foto de uma garota de olhos extremamente negros, que parecia ter apenas três anos de idade. _Ao contrário das pessoas_, ela pensou, _a morte não faz distinções. Para ela, todos somos iguais_. Ela sentiu um nó crescer em sua garganta, mas continuou seu caminho. Agora estava perto, podia ver o rosto da mulher, seus cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe sobre os olhos vermelhos. Aproximou-se, colocando uma das mãos trêmulas no ombro da mulher, que se virou lentamente para encará-la.  
- Sinto muito, Sra. Tonks. –a recém chegada falou, sua voz saindo rouca. A senhora apenas assentiu, voltando-se para o túmulo, que era apenas uma placa de pedra polida, onde havia muitas flores. –Tem um belo neto, senhora. –ela completou, forçando um sorriso para a mulher, que se virou para encará-la novamente.  
- Eles lutaram por ele. –a senhora disse, sua voz embargada pelas lágrimas. A dor pela perda da única filha era visível através de seus olhos molhados.  
- Por um mundo melhor. –ela disse com a voz fraca, tentando segurar as lágrimas. A senhora suspirou, seu rosto molhado se movendo numa tentativa frustrada de sorrir.  
- Obrigada. –ela disse, deixando um ramo de flores amarelas sobre a terra recém mexida e dando as costas para ela, se afastando na mesma direção em que as outras pessoas que antes estavam ali haviam tomado.  
A mulher que havia ficado andou alguns passos, parando na sepultura ao lado, onde havia uma idêntica placa de pedra, exceto pelas palavras nela escritas.

**Remus John Lupin  
1960 – 1997**

Assim que as leu, sentiu suas pernas cederem, caindo de joelhos no chão. Seus dedos pálidos passearam pela pedra, contornando as palavras enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Estava certa de que não aceitaria aquilo a não ser que visse, e agora estava ali, na frente da prova: uma placa fria cravada na terra, sob onde ele estava. Ele, que tinha aqueles cabelos castanhos e olhos tristes, que sempre fora tão incrível, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas o desprezasse por ser o que era. _O que era!,_ ela pensou, seus dentes cerrando. _Ele não era um monstro, como alguém como ele poderia ser desprezado?_  
Suspirou, o rosto coberto de lágrimas brilhando com o pôr-do-sol que se aproximava. Chorava, como se aquilo pudesse lavá-la de todo o sofrimento, como se aquilo pudesse mudar tudo que havia acontecido. _Mas não pode_, ela lembrou a si mesma, _todos eles se foram, só você restou. _A dor crescia em seu peito, fazendo com que sentisse como estivesse quebrando por dentro. Todos eles, um a um, se foram, e ela havia ficado ali, sozinha. Como aquilo havia acontecido, quando havia começado? Ela quase nem conseguia lembrar, tamanha era o vazio que sentia. Primeiro Lily e James, depois Sirius... agora _ele_. Ela segurou as próprias mãos, apertando-as com força. Ele, que sempre fora bom, gentil... ele, que ela tanto amava. Ela levou as mãos ao pescoço, passando-as por uma corrente até encontrar o pingente prateado de meia lua que ali estava.  
Haviam se passado muitos anos, muitos anos de separação, de distância... mas ela ainda poderia sentir-se como da primeira vez: o coração palpitando, as bochechas corando e um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Aquela sensação boa de calor e os olhos brilhando, tudo. Mesmo depois de todo o tempo, ela ainda o amava, daquela mesma forma. Sabia que não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre o que ele sentia, mas o que lhe importava? Importava que ele estivesse feliz, e mesmo que o coração dela se apertasse por ela não ser _a_ pessoa... ela sentia-se bem, por saber que ele estava bem. _Amor altruísta_, ela pensou, com um riso nervoso que mais parecia uma tosse entre as lágrimas.  
Agora ela estava ali, no fim de tudo. No fim da história dela, da história dele... ele que havia lutado para que as coisas fossem feitas do modo certo, para que houvesse justiça, para que seu filho não precisasse esconder-se ou envergonhar-se somente por ser filho de um lobisomem. Agora seu filho poderia viver em um mundo melhor, – ainda com seus problemas, mas melhor – poderia crescer e dizer que se orgulhava do pai, que sempre fora um grande bruxo e que havia morrido para que ele e tantos outros pudessem viver livres. Ela limpou as lágrimas, apenas desejando que ele tivesse sido feliz, que apesar de tudo que havia sofrido, tivesse momentos que compensassem toda a dor, e que ela, de alguma forma, tivesse feito parte de alguns desses momentos. Levou as mãos ao rosto, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente.  
Puxou a corrente que havia em seu pescoço, arrebentando-a. Enrolou-a em uma das mãos, cavando lentamente, abrindo um pequeno buraco na terra fofa. Beijou o pingente que brilhava com a luz que restava do dia, aquela pouca luz que tentava reavivar a própria luz que havia dentro dela.  
_Leve isso com você_, ela murmurou as mesmas palavras que um dia ele havia lhe dito e colocando delicadamente o objeto no buraco, o cobrindo com a terra. Levantou o rosto, respirando fundo. _Ele ia esperar que eu continuasse_, ela falou para si mesma e levantou, sorrindo fracamente quando sentiu um sopro quente em seu rosto. _Eu te amo._

**xxxxxxx**

**N/A:** Uau. Quanto tempo... **muito** tempo.

Duvido que alguém se lembre de mim, mas tudo bem. Eu escrevi essa fic por causa da morte do amor da minha vida (a.k.a. Remus John Lupin), porque, wow, nem sei como explicar o tanto que eu senti por isso... :/  
Bem, eu sei que sumi por muito tempo, mas eu estou viva, só para constar XP  
Não estou postando isso com esperança de reviews nem nada, é mais para tirar as teias de aranha daqui... huahuah! Mas eu agradeceria se recebesse reviews, claro, sempre são bem vindas. -  
Apesar de todo o tempo, eu não esqueci de vocês não, hein?

Saudades,  
_Mia Moony._


End file.
